


Movie Night

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek wants Peter happy, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Pack Feels, Watching Monty python with the pack, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Your not the first Werewolf to sleep with a hunter you know” Peters words echoed in his head , he knew in Peters own twisted way he was trying to get Derek to let go of the guilt and anger he had over Kate.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short ficlet in my quest for Peter and Chris to be happy .

_ “Your not the first Werewolf to sleep with a hunter you know” _ Peters words echoed in his head , he knew in Peters own twisted way he was trying to get Derek to let go of the guilt and anger he had over Kate. 

 

Derek had sprawled out on one of the large lounges Stiles was asleep with his face pressed into Derek's chest , the younger man had lasted through Life of Brain and Holy Grail but had fallen asleep during the intro for  Meaning of life Derek let his hand card through Stiles soft hair, the younger man burrowing in deeper and making contented sounds, most of the pack were sprawled asleep the only other two awake were Peter and Chris. 

 

Both men were sitting side by side on the sofa, close but not invading the others personal space.Derek watched them out of the corner of his eye, there was a history there one that intrigued him but neither Peter or Chris were the type to be forthcoming with that sort of information.

 

Derek found it almost inconceivable that the stern and taciturn hunter had a history with his Uncle , even before the fire Peter had always been different not one to follow the rules. 

 

Derek watched as Chris inclined his head towards Peter  and spoke, really Derek was brought up better than to listen in to others conversations but he could not help himself

 

“Hey remember when we snuck into the drive in with John and Claudia “ 

 

Peter let out a soft chuckle , Derek was dumbfounded by the genuine smile that crossed his uncles face and the deep chuckle that followed 

 

“God that was horrible , that trunk was so uncomfortable, why did we have to hide in the trunk” 

 

“Our turn,  Clauds and John had hid the time before . there were some benefits I seem to remember “ Peter whispered letting his body lean a little further into the hunters space.

 

Chris let out a snort of quiet laughter “ Stuck in a cramped trunk all hot and bothered” 

 

“Again i interject and say there were some perks “ Peter gave Chris a soft smile 

 

“We were happy then “ there was a sad note to Chris’s voice and Derek could smell the sadness on the other man  “. I hate myself for letting Gerad take that away from us” Chris spoke quietly “

 

Derek kept his eyes closed giving the men at least a modicum of privacy , still though he listened fascinated by the mentions of a past shared history.

 

“Chris we have been given a second chance , a chance to be better than our parents, to try to make amends , don’t you think we deserve a second chance to make things right” Peters tone while soft carried a hint of something and earnest tone

“What are you saying Peter”

 

“I'm not sure but maybe we should talk  someday without my nephew listening we should” 

 

Derek flushed red and he could hear Peter's soft chuckle of course Peter knew he was listening in , he opened his eyes fixing his uncle with a glare that he hoped would forestall anymore comments from the man 

 

Looking over at the two Derek affected his best scowl, “  The fact the two of you were friends once both horrifies and fascinates me “ 

 

“Oh we were more than friends dear nephew “ 

 

“Peter” Chris growled halfheartedly at the other man , Peter pouted and huffed but he did shush , 

 

“I don’t want to know “ Derek cuddled Stiles closer, smiling maybe he should try to encourage whatever was there between those two to blossom again , Having someone else with a vested interest in Peters emotional and mental health would be a good thing.Someone to help keep Peter centered and connected to the pack . 

 

Peering over unobserved he caught a fleeting look of longing in Peters face as he gazed at the hunter in that moment Derek decided he would do what he could to get his Uncle and the hunter close again he would.

 

Derek hummed quietly into Stiles hair, maybe he could get the pack and family both he and his wolf craved finally.

  
  
  



End file.
